Panoramic imaging systems, sometimes called omnidirectional vision systems, are known that use an extreme fish eye lens or a catadioptric lens/mirror that provide hemispherical fields of view with a single imager. In the case of catadioptric systems, the image is unwrapped and remapped based on the geometry of the mirror to reconstruct a rectangular image of the hemispherical scene. However, the resulting image tends to have low resolution in areas. Another known panoramic imaging system uses multiple imagers where the individual views from the imagers are “knitted” together to achieve the panoramic view. This imaging system requires a large array of imagers with the added costs resulting from the array of imagers. Another imaging system mounts a pan, tilt and zoom (PTZ) imager on top of the panoramic imaging system, with the PTZ imager providing the ability to zoom in on objects of interest that are detected by the panoramic imaging system. However, a PTZ imager needs a relatively large range of motion as it does not rely on the mirror to provide a reflected image, adds weight and increases reliability issues because of the moving parts.